


top secret

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Superman the strongest man in the worldSuper Boy son of Superman and young heroBoth maintain their secret identities but ...There is another secret that they also keep hidden from their friends and family





	top secret

Clark was at home playing with Jon whose vacation had already started and because of his work and the league had not had time to spend with his son

Both were in the fields playing baseball, Clark was very happy to spend time with his son,

C - throwing the ball - You have improved a lot with your surpass speed Jon  
J - Run and catch him - Everything is thanks to your dad tips  
C - Well let's see how much you have improved on the flight

Clark throws the ball to the sky and Jon flies to the same direction and in a matter of seconds he returns with her

C - Very good Jon - stroking his hair - What do you think if we swim a little in the lake  
J - Felíz - If we go to the lake

They both go to the lake, which was close by, because both had the same idea in mind.

-  
-  
-

Inside the lake are two naked figures, Jon kissed his father while he felt as the member of the major came and went with force moving the water

J - Mmm dad ahhh more  
C - Jon - Suck your nipples - Wait all this time to be inside of you  
J - Dad I ahhh I also wanted to have you inside ahhh I love you dad  
C - I love you too Jon, I love you so much

Listening to his son in that way excited Clark and not only that with Jon could use all his strength without fearing to hurt him, with each stroke they both felt beyond the ceiling

Clark still did not forget the first time he and Jon started this relationship that time a year ago, when they were left alone due to Lois' work, Clark was estranged when his wife left and cared for her for any danger

But he missed her more because he did not have her in bed, so that night he decided to take care of himself, so if he started masturbating and thinking about his wife, he was so focused on his work that he did not realize that Jon had

Jon had come to patrol with Damien so he goes with his father to tell him of his arrival, when entering the room he sees his father masturbating

Clark feels that he reaches the climax and runs in his hand feeling sastifecho a feeling that lasts little because he realizes that Jon is at the entrance of the red room

C - J ... Jon  
J - Approaching - I ... I'm sorry ... Well, it was not my intention I ... It's just that

Clark looks at his son and then he notices something

C - Jon come here, I'll tell you how to do it

Jon nods and sits in the middle of his legs completely ignoring the great member of his father, Clark to feel as Jon sits in the middle of his legs and accidentally his pink butt a bit his member feeling a chill

C - Well now, lower your pants and also your underwear  
J - Good

He gets up a little and pulls down his pants and underwear, Clark watches as his son's bottom is so close and without thinking he caresses him a little

Jon is surprised by his contact, but feels like his father feels him again in the middle of his legs and this time he feels his father's member and it gets redder

J - red - Then what should I do?  
C - now you must touch it  
Ha, yes?  
C - Yes, that's fine  
J - It feels weird, dad feels strange

Jon began to feel good and with a voice something excited told his father that seeing him was beginning to get hard, so he puts his arms around him and takes his hands helping him to masturbate

J - Dad?  
C - I'm just helping you a little Jon, tell me what you like?  
J - I ... Mmm it feels good ... Ahhh dad I like how I feel  
C - Jon  
J - Dad something wants to go out  
C - Leave what comes out - sticking more body to yours - you're almost done  
J - Ahhh dad

Jon coursed between his hands and his father's, his breathing is accelerating, on the other hand Clark was excited and as he looked up he saw the image of his son in front of the mirror

Jon was with his red face and some tears, and his legs were open showing his pink entrance inviting him to be taken

And it is at that moment that something inside Clark is activated, takes Jon's chin and turns him towards him and kisses him, at first his son is surprised but starts trying to follow the kiss

After the lack of air they separate and return to join their lips, Clark's hands pass to the entrance and Jon and touch him feeling as loose a moan that is drowned by the kiss

J - ah dad touch me more feels good  
C - Sure, but I need you to touch me here too

Clark puts Jon's hands on his member and almost lasted with a grunt to feel like he was caressed

-  
-  
-

The bed moved with force with each movement of the two bodies, Clark came in and out of Jon feeling as the walls wrapped around his member, on the other hand Jon hugged him by the neck and his legs were holding on the hips of his father to feel it further inside

C - my little Jon, you're so cute and so close, and you're just mine  
J - dad mmm I love you  
C - I love you too Jon

After saying this Jon feels how his interior is filled with his father's precious liquid and he also runs away, feeling how his body trembled because of the sensations that were still present

After this Clark had tried to stay away from his son but the desire to take his body, mark it as his own and fill it was what ended up looking for him in his room

On the other hand Jon wanted to be taken by his father again and when his mother was not entering his room and without saying anything they were carried away

I presented

Clark was about to reach the climax thus holding more tightly on his son's butt and gives the thrusts much more force

J - Dad almost finished  
C - Little Jon is missing  
J - ahhh dad, dad

Jon made his head back when he felt how he touched his dots making him see the stars and finally feel how his interior filled

Both bodies tried to recover their breath after the previous activity

-  
-  
-

Jon goes to the Watchtower where his father is waiting for a special job, and he was very excited

J - Dad, I've arrived ... Dad?

As soon as he turns around and is cornered against the wall and without his pants, Jon was up for cause father while devouring his member

J - Daddy mmm wait, you said aww dad ahhh - feel a finger inside - I thought what, that awww  
C - kissing her belly - Since when?  
J - What?  
C - getting another finger - Damian, since when does Damian touch you?  
J - ahhh Since we first met ahhh that we mmm we did  
C - Why?  
J - Damian told me what you did with his dad and I wanted to know what it was like to do it, I did it first with Damien but I wanted to do it with you

Clark puts him at the height of his member and enters feeling as in the Interior of his son squeezed deliciously his member and moans reached his ears

J - hugging him - I like it more when you give it to me, I like how you touch me and that you love me more than my mom, I want us to always be together

Clark feels happy about this, and mentally hits himself because jealousy had made him doubt his own son

so he kisses Jon while he continues with the movements until cum

After a few more rounds and one more in the shower both were in bed Jon on his father's chest listening to his heartbeat

C - You know, maybe it's not a bad idea to spend time with Bruce and Damian  
J - But I only love you dad  
C - and I to you but I've been thinking about it and maybe this will help keep our Secret of what we do  
J - Thinking about it - Fine but in return I want a mega ice cream  
C - Smiling - Okay, but remember nobody should know about us or your mother  
J - Promised

The two kiss and make another round more before returning home

Days after

L - Finally at home, and how it went to my two favorite guys, to post what they had a lot of fun without me

Clark and Jon look at each other with complicity and smile

C - You can not imagine it

END


End file.
